Shou Michio
Shou Michio is the main character of Bleach: Reemergence. Appearance He has a slim build, with long limbs and a short torso. His messy, black hair has a slight dark red tinge to it. He wears a standard shinigami robe. He wears black bandages over his right arm to hide the burn scars covering his arm. Personality A soft-spoken individual. He's very laid back, and while he was in the Soul Society he got along best with Shunsui Kyouraku, who had a similar personality. He doesn't drink, though, to Kyouraku's dismay. He’s always thinking about things, such as how to improve his fighting and how to better organize his squad. He enjoys quiet walks at twilight and dusk, music, cherry blossoms, salty foods, meditating, thinking, and playing Shogi, Chess and Go. History Life History Born in a small village in feudal Japan, his family was poor and were farmers in their village. Ever since he was born, he was able to see plusses, though no one but his family, who could see them too, believed him. Haunted by these visions but never being able to help them out, he was constantly under stress; enough to become a nervous wreck. He had become close friends with one of the spirits who had wandered into his village, Takeo, who had been a samurai. After Shou helped him, he trained Shou in the art of kenjutsu. Both had no idea that once the chain on Takeo’s chest disappeared, he would become a hollow. On one day, Shou’s 15th birthday, the chain disappeared and Takeo transformed into a hollow, after which he tried to kill Shou but was purified by a shinigami who had just appeared. After Shou relayed his story to the village, they decided that they had had enough of his insanity and decided to kill him. Afterlife History After he was killed, he wandered. Eventually, he found a shinigami and asked to become a shinigami himself. The shinigami laughed and performed a soul burial on Shou, in which he was sent to Soul Society. When he got there, he immediately enrolled into the shinigami academy, where he excelled at the top of his class. Though he was the best in his class at controlling his reiatsu, he was adversely bad at kido. He made friends and rivals with a fellow classmate, Sora, the only person in his graduation class that was able to equal him in combat. After he graduated Division 12 captain, Kisuke Urahara, immediately requested him for his squad. After serving for 121 years, he was promoted to Lieutenant after he learned his shikai. After being Urahara’s Lieutenant for exactly 50 years, Urahara decided to teach Shou how to perform bankai using the three day method that he created. It wasn’t intended to be used for more than three times consecutively (for a total of nine days) or it might be fatal. As he was unable to achieve bankai in three days, so he had to go for an extra three and as a result, his zanpakuto seriously burned his arm (the burn mark is still there). He achieved bankai after six days. After he achieved bankai, he took the taishu (Captain proficiency test) and passed, becoming captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, Byakuya Kuchiki becoming his Lieutenant. Several years later, Kisuke Urahara was exiled from the Soul Society. Kisuke gave him a choice whether to follow him or stay in the Soul Society; as Kisuke was his mentor, he decided to follow him. Pre Bleach After leaving the Soul Society, he lived with Urahara in Karukara Town for 12 years. After Urahara removed his power limit seal, he then moved to the area in Japan with the second-highest concentration of spirit energy: Hakone. For 90 years, he lived there hiding his spiritual pressure and killing hollows that were around. Soul Society Arc After Ichigo Kurosaki and his group left for the Soul Society, Shou followed after them. As soon as Ichigo achieved bankai in the underground training hall, Shou (under Yoroichi's request) appeared as an unidentified Shinigami and tested his strength, to which he was impressed. Powers and Abilities Battle Data as a Shinigami (out of 100) (Shikai | Bankai): Offense: 80 | 100 Defense: 60 | 90 Agility: 70 | 100 Kido: 30 | 30 Intelligence: 90 | 100 Physical Strength: 80 | 90 Total: 410 | 520 Battle Data as a Vizard (out of 10) Offense: 10 Defense: 5 Agility: 10 Cero: 6 Mask Duration: 7 Control: 7 Physical Strength: 10 Spiritual Energy: 10 Powers and Abilities: Master Swordsman Specialis'''t: Due to the physical, direct damage he inflicts with his Zanpakutou, he must be a very skilled swordsman in order to do anything with it at all. He is shown to fight on par with Captain-level Shinigami, such as Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki, Shinji Hirako and Shunsui Kyouraku, though none of them in very serious combat. '''Flash Steps Master: During his time in the Soul Society, he possessed one of the fastest Flash Steps in the Court Guard Squads. His Bankai and Resserecion further increases the speed of his Flash Steps, making him one of the fastest shinigami alive. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Combatan't: He hardly has to resort to it, due to his Zanpakutou using both of his hands, though he uses kicks and knees a lot in his fighting style. '''Vast Spiritual Powe'r: As a Captain-level shinigami as well as a deity, he boasts tremendous amounts of spiriual energy. His bankai activation further increases his reservoir of spiritual energy. His Vizard form gives him access to even more spiritual energy, and his Deity Form gives him unfathomable power. '''Master Strategist and Tactitian: Honed over centuries of Shogi, Chess and Go, his strategic skills are very pronounced. He is quickly able to sum up his opponent's level of strength and can find their weaknesses almost as fast. He can create strategies lightning fast, and chooses the most effective. This was once shown during his fight with an Arrancar who had released their Zanpakuto. When he learned his ability, he instantly came up with eleven different strategies to get around it, as well as correctly predicting and countering the Arrancar's Ace-in-the-hole. Enhanced Strength: Due to the size and weight of his Zanpakutou, he has to have incredible strength in order to wield it. Adaptability: It is usually agreed that his greatest asset of all is his flexibility, that is, the ability to bend, adapt and improvise to any situation. To literally illustrate this, he is even ambidextrous, though this is assumed due to him wielding two swords. Garganta: Oddly enough, Shou is able to use Garganta, though he is able to use it not only to get to Hueco Mundo and the Human World, but also the Soul Society. This is a result of the research that Kisuke Urahara has done and experimentation. He sometimes uses his Garganta in battle to create a hole in battle as a defense. Zanpakutou: Honoo no Kaze Soushi (Twin Flaming Winds): In its sealed form it appears as a slightly longer than normal katana. The hilt is wrapped in black bandages, ending with a short tail of bandages with a blood-red ring attached to the end. It is a reverse-bladed sword. Inner Spirit World and Zanpakutou Spirit: The inner spirit world of Shou is a green field of high grass next to a calm, blood-red sea with a subtle wind. A clear stream of normal water runs through the field in contrast to the sea. A subtle wind constantly blows through the field, causing ripples and waves to appear. Honoo no Kaze Soushi is a female, two-headed phoenix with red and orange feathers that appear as if they’re on flame. Her voices speak in harmony, creating a hypnotic pitch. She always is calm and collected, though often cryptic at times. *'Shikai': Honoo no Kaze Soushi’s release command is, “With your inner fire, separate!.” The Zanpakutou then splits into two separate blades, both of them changing into twin Tiger Hook swords, though a bit larger than usual. Honoo no Kaze Soushi was considered the second most powerful fire-type zanpakuto in the Soul Society (next to the Commander-General’s, of course). **In this form, with the command "Moetsuku" (Ignite/Catch fire), Honoo no Kaze Soushi can ignite with flames, which can either be used in melee combat or launched at the opponent in ranged combat to a lesser degree. **Another attack is Jisei Honoo no Hana (Blossoming Flame Flower), a defensive technique that envelops Shou in fire in the shape of a flower up to 10 meters away; this blocks most non-physical attacks and can be used in close quarters to force opponents away. *'Bankai': Honoo no Kaze Soushi’s Bankai is Ooki Honotori no Koutei (Grand Phoenix Emperor). It’s more of an extension to the Shikai than an entirely new form. Shou's normal shinigami robe is replaced by a fiery-red robe covered in flaming feathers and his hair turns red as well. This transformation makes Shou more like Honoo no Kaze Soushi, even going so far as to alter his personality, clearing his mind (allowing him to focus 10-fold) and changing his care-free demeanor into complete Zen. The physical manifestation of the zanpakutou then turns blood red and grows considerably larger into oversized, triangular broadswords that are symmetrical. Both blades are composed of a hilt one foot long that stops and is followed by a sharp 90 degree turn that goes into a foot wide blade that then goes up to the top. The overall height of the blades are three feet tall, and all along the height/back of the blade the zipper cut remains; Shou often uses these to trap enemy zanpakuto in. A series of holes form up the length of the blade. The result looks like a right triangle with a tooth-like back filed, three fist-sized holes located on the sword. The hilts of his blades transform so that Shou can attach them together. The blades can now connect together in two different ways: back-to-back (so that the zipper-blade parts meld together) and hilt-to-hilt (to make a double bladed sword). He can use the powers of his shikai in this form (though greatly enhanced) as well as several other techniques. **The first attack is Honoo no Tau (Flaming Rain). Fire shoots out of his Zanpakutou into the sky and then rains down on his target/targets. It uses a large amount of reiatsu, so it is used sparingly. **The second attack is Jigoku no Hiya (Hell Flame), a black flame that ignites on the edge of his Zanpakutou and lances out at the target. He can use this a total of three times. *'Resereccion': Creciente Fenix (Rising Phoenix): Shou's Resereccion is activated by saying "Aguas de sus cenizas: Creciente Fenix" (Raise from your ashes: Rising Phoenix). In order to activate this attack, Shou's physical Zanpakutou decomposes into flames that travel along Shou's arms to his back, sprouting what appear to be wings of flames. The Resereccion is only accessible when Shou is in his Vizard/Hollow form, meaning that it's very powerful. In this mode Shou generates flames from his own body rather than his Zanpakutou. These flames can be used in a number of ways, with a few of the ways being named techniques: **The first named technique is known as Amatsu Honoo no Reiki (Heavenly Fire Aura)/Divino Incendio Halo. The aura covers everything within a 50-meter radius, burning everything that's too weak to resist it. Shou can also sense the presence of every living being within the radius. Because the heat is so high inside Shou's aura, everything moves much faster. **The second technique is known as Amatsu Tsubasa no Tate/Divino Ala Escudo (Heavenly Wing Shield). This technique causes the wings of flame on Shou's back to cover him like a shell, providing a formidable defense. **The third technique is known as Taiyou no Hirameki/Erupcion Solar (Solar Flash). The wings on Shou's back explode in a burst of spirit energy and dissipate momentarily, launching Shou at some of the fastest speeds ever recorded by Soul Society **The fourth technique is an offensive attack, known as Honotori no Tsume/Fenix Gara (Phoenix Talon). All the fire in Shou's aura momentarily gathers inside Shou's arm, creating an explosion three times the size of the aura. **His fifth and final attack in this form is Amatsu Fundo/Celestial Indignacion (Heavenly Indignation), an attack of white flame that completely obliterates the soul, burning it to nothingness. This attack burns up the remainder of his reiatsu so it is hardly ever used, and if it is, it is generally used as a last resort or when Shou's completely dedicated to erasing individuals from the spiritual continuum. It is nearly identical to the attack caused by the Sokyouku, as part of Honoo no Kaze Soushi resides within it Category:Bleach: Reemergence Category:Character Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Deity